Fire and Ice
by Arlewena
Summary: Just a little poem that demanded to be wrote. Draco's POV. Now includes a short one-shot also in Draco's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Just a little poem that popped into my mind while I was writing. It is from Draco Malfloys point of view. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or anything that goes with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fire and Ice<strong>

_You were like Fire_

_burning with a passionate flame._

_Everything you did was done _

_with the same burning passion_

_a passion I both hated and desired._

_I envied you your warmth and heat, _

_even as I appeared to disdain the same._

_Yet to me your flame was only ever turned_

_during the glorious bouts of righteous anger_

_for which I loved you all the more._

_I had fallen for you mind, body, and soul._

_Yet it was not meant to be_

_for while you were Fire, I was Ice._

_Frigid and cold,_

_I was uncaring,_

_everything I did with cold-hearted precision._

_Yet with you I was slowly cracking,_

_I could feel the heat of your flame_

_it was melting my frigid heart._

_I can't help but hope,_

_for what is better matched than Fire and Ice?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thank's for reading. I may or may not post a one-shot, as the next chapter actually from Draco's POV. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- I have decided to go ahead and upload the story that went along with the poem. At least this way I can get feedback as opposed to if I just left it sitting on my computer. Thank you to every one who read and reviewed the first part! Feel no compunctions to read this far if it is not your thing. This is slash! There is no kissing or anything, but just thought I would put that out there. This mostly deals with feelings, and was written for practice delving into a characters emotions. I am sorry if it is terrible, and would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's POV:<strong>

Harry Potter. It is the name of my school rival, the enemy of my father's Lord. It is a name I should hate above all others. Yet, as I lay here in reflection, I realize that it is not so. I don't hate him. In fact, I believe I may… No! I can't! It's impossible! I try to suppress the feelings I have ignored for so long, but it is no longer any use. I am… in love. I don't know how it happened. I don't know when it started. All I know is that I, Draco Malfoy, am in love with Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

It was the eyes that did it. I'm sure of it now. They are like emerald flames, and I find myself drowning in them and wondering if eyes are truly the windows to the soul. I wonder what my eyes say about me… do they come off as ice cold and impassive? Do they broadcast the recent turmoil of my heart for all to see?

As we exchange petty insults in the halls, his eyes draw me in, captivate me. They are so very expressive, every emotion plays openly through them. Yet at the same time, there is a part of them that is hidden and guarded. Protected almost. I wonder what is hiding there, what emotions lurk in the shadows of his eyes?

I grow tired of our squabbles; my heart is no longer in them. But you don't realize this. All you see is who I need you to see, the ice cold mask, more my father than me. I dare not remove it. I dare not open myself to the heart-break, the ridicule. I am not that strong. I am not you; I can't take it. It would kill me. Yet keeping this secret may also kill me. I am dying slowly inside, don't you see? But you don't, you never do… but wait, you hesitate, it is in your eyes. It looks like concern. Was I that obvious? Maybe not, for you finish your insults and walk away, leaving me torn between relief and pain. Yet as you go you slip me a note. You ask me to meet you privately. A trap? I go nonetheless. I can't resist you. I never could really. You have captured my attention since that first moment in Madam Malkin's. I resented you for it at first, but I have no energy for that anymore. I am weary; I feel the lethargy deep in my soul. I am falling further and further from any hope of salvation. Will you see before it is too late? Will you be the one to save me?

I reluctantly show up for our tryst. We talk, no insults, it's… nice. I am confused; you truly seem to care. I don't understand it. You never seemed to before. I am on edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop. I question you, ask you why. You seem to honestly consider your reply. I watch the different emotions swirl through your eyes almost too fast to decipher. I see you come to a decision. Watch your resolve harden as you gather your fabled Gryffindor courage before my eyes and take the plunge.

"Because I've fallen for you."

I can't believe it. I don't at first. But you just look at me with those eyes, and I am helpless as I realize the truth; we belong together. Those five little words change my life completely from one second to the next. I see the truth deep within your eyes that shine with something I am scared to acknowledge. The mask finally slips, and you can see what I've tried so hard to hide. I see the surprise in your eyes, before it morphs to understanding, and you seem to glow as if just now realizing the possibility you are not alone in your feelings. No more words are spoken. None are needed. This is right; this is good. Here in your arms I am safe. What will come will come. We will meet it when it does, and most importantly, we will meet it together as one. Fire and Ice…

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies:<strong>

**Turtle1999- Thank you! *Blushes* Your review really made my day when I read it.**

**Mrs. Fortune ()- Thank you!**

** XBe-the-changeX- Thank you! I hadn't really considered the whole forbidden love aspect until I saw your review, looked back at the poem and was all like "Whoah, it really is!" Thank-you again for your review.**


End file.
